Run
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Run...thats all I remember. But why am I running, and from what? What am I running from, and when will it end?
1. Run

Breathe, I told myself. This running, it had been going on for days, months, possibly years. But where did it start? And more importantly, when will it end? Am I doomed to run for an eternity?

My brain rushed with all these thoughts. It hurt, I could feel my pulse whacking my head, and it hurt. I wanted to stop running, I knew that, but I couldn't, it was as if my legs had no control of themselves. The running had even become painless, numb; I was so used to it.

I tried to think of something else, but all that I could think of, was run. My stomach I thought, by now it must be begging for food, but even though I knew I needed food, neither my stomach nor brain reflected my knowledge. But, then how did I know that I needed food? I needed to stop for a second, find a place to hide and rest. But, I wasn't tired, and I didn't need to rest. So how did I know that I needed rest? I am so confused, but everything seems so simple...so free. Free. Is that the reason I'm running, to get free? It would make sense, freedom...or is it fleeing?

I try to think as I round another corner. All these words, they are so painful, and if maybe for once, I just stop thinking, will I truly be free? Clear my head, blue skies, clouds, peace, serenity, wouldn't all these words help. No, as I try to clear my mind, I feel it getting more stuffed and confused, filled with ideas that in the end would prove useless. Yes, that's what it is, at least I can answer something. Or so I think...

I knew the one way to stop myself. Or at least it was the only way I could think of. I peered ahead, and I saw that I was passing things in a blur. Now where do I put my plan into action? I saw a lamppost coming into view, perfect. At the speed I was going I would be there in- it's all going black now. I no longer need to think. Wait who will-


	2. Nightmares

The flames were coming from everywhere. They were searing my feet, and licking at my neck. I need to escape. My breathing is heavy, and I'm barely able to get any oxygen from all the smoke that fills the air. My powers! I could simply put out all the flames. I raise my arm ready to do something, but as I snap and push with my hands nothing happens. Suddenly I am waving my arms around frantically, what's happening, I can't do anything. A flash of red catches my eyes, and I look at my arm to see it oozing blood. Where am I?

I slowly look around, motionless bodies lay all around me, and suddenly I realize they are dead. I try to recognize them, but the faces and bodies have been so ravaged that they lay unrecognizable. The ashes are starting to cover the rocky ground, and I realize that if I don't leave, I too, will be joining these lifeless figures. I will my feet to move, but they don't, what's going on?

I slowly crumple to the ground. There is nothing I can do. I am immobile. I feel a searing, ripping pain going through my back, and I let out a scream of terror. It's all over isn't it...?

I scream as I wake up. I quickly grab my chest, trying to regain my breath. I look around to see white on the walls and floor, while with my other hand I squeeze the mattress. Where am I?

A pure white furred wolf walks into the room, her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders, and her gray eyes giving her a distinct mysterious look. She wears a white lab coat that matches her fur. "Wh-Where am I?" I just barely mutter. The wolf smiles, "Look who's awake," she says in a joking voice, "You're in the hospital sweetie." I suddenly remember me running myself into the lamppost and manage a small nod. "You had a concussion, but don't worry you've been treated, and you're recovering nicely," she further explained. I give another nod and slowly rest my head back onto my pillow.

"Now that you are awake though, we are going to have to interrogate you. Apparently no one has the slightest clue who you are," the wolf continued. I nod, of course no one knows who I am, my parents have kept me a secret my entire life. Then it dawned on me, where are they, wait were they dead? They died in that fire, didn't they?

I look up from my covers to see the wolf lady staring at me. I hadn't realized that I was babbling to myself. She seemed to be writing this down. This angered me, how dare she write something down while I try to recall it! I already didn't like her. And now I had to tell her everything about myself. This angered me, but then I remembered. Who am I really? All I recall is that my name is Blaze the Cat, and I am... I am... How old am I? I know it's in the range of 14-20. Wait no, I was 14 a few years ago, wasn't I? I am...16! That's it, this is the supposed best year of my life. And I currently hate it!

The wolf woman leaves, and I feel my eye lids getting heavy. But, I don't understand how this is possible. I've just woken up. I blink my eyes a few times thinking this will pass, but ever so slowly, I doze off to sleep.

...Another yelp, the pain is getting worse. I'm blacking out. "Please," I hear myself croak, and I realize this isn't my real voice... Who am I then? What person is going through all this torture? And why?

I feel a pinching at my chest and look down. Is that...it's me...and the woman...the cat that looks like me...that's my mother. In the next moment I am screaming and kicking my tiny feet. But me, feeling as my mother, can only give the child a small weak smile, before the real pain gets to me, and I am screaming louder than she/I am. The child in my arm is now crying. I can only mouth the words "Be strong," before I lose consciousness, and wither away like my mother did.

I wake up and immediately tears are running down my cheek. Was this all real? The flames, they were there, they engulfed my mother. But not me how is it, that I survived? Flames. The Flames. These flames had a name, didn't they? But I can't seem to remember that either. "IBLIS!" I suddenly shriek. Everyone in the hall must've heard me, because suddenly the entire floor was in chaos. Nurses were rushing in the hall, and the wolf lady came back in. Her eyes were wide, as though she was hungry, but that couldn't be the case. No that was nearly impossible. She wouldn't eat me.

"Are you ok sweetie," she asked in a purr. Wolves can't purr, I thought to myself, or can they. "I'm fine, just a bad dream," I answer. The wolf nears my bedside and takes a seat in the chair. "And tell me about these...nightmares of yours." As soon as she finishes that statement I fall silent. I can't bear to tell her about that. So I sit there with my mouth closed and my eyes alert. Hoping that she will realize I'm not going to say anything, but she doesn't leave. She sits there patiently watching me. I resist the urge to stare back at her, and instead watch the clock tick by. Finally she gets up, announcing her shift is over, and leaves. Once the door closes behind her, I let out a sigh that I hadn't realized I was holding. My muscles also seem to relax, and I am finally able to sit back in a calm position. I then reach out my fingers and wrap them around the remote. I finally turn on the TV and go channel surfing.

Another hour or so passes, and dinner comes around. A short old mongoose enters the room and hands me a menu of food, and tells me I have five minutes to order. I look at the words, but this is too painful. I don't even believe I'm hungry. GURGLE! My stomach makes the most disturbing sound, and I realize, I'm starved. I haven't eaten in ages, have I? "Everything," I say shutting the menu, "and water as my drink." the lady nods writing this all down. She then gives me a smile and scuttles out the room. GURGLE RUMBLE GURGLE! The sound of my stomach is driving me crazy. I decide that turning up the television isn't working, and the delicious foods on the shows were killing me.

Finally the short old mongoose is back with my food. My eyes must go wide because the old woman gives me a half smile, and places the food all around my bed and nightstand. The smell of all the different fish, pork, chicken, and beef dishes are overwhelming and I dive into the food, taking it in handfuls.

I finish the food, and realize I still am not really full, which is probably for the best, since I know it wouldn't be a good idea to break out of a hospital stuffed. I then decide to take a nap, but am vigorously awaken fifteen minutes later by the old woman who tells me not to sleep until eleven o' clock. I reluctantly look at the clock and see that it is only nine o' clock. I guess I'll be breaking out early then. I decide to leave at ten thirty, so that I can make it somewhere before I finally go to sleep. I decide that the best way to spend that hour and a half is to watch TV.

**Author's Note: **

**This is in Silver and Blaze's time after Iblis, just in case there was any confusion. Also I know at first Blaze/her mother was flailing around her arms at first, she had the child in a baby holder, and to be quite honest her mother was never flailing her arms around.**


	3. Escape

**Author's Notes:**

**So, this story isn't moving at the best pace, but it's moving along. I have been thinking about it, and I MUST fix this chapter. The crapiness of this chapter is haunting me. SO i have refurnished it, and here it is.**

It's almost time to go, I think to myself with a delighted smile on my face. I look to the clock, 10:23, it says. "Good, seven minutes, the perfect amount of time to prepare," I say almost giddily.

By now almost all of the hospital is dark, and everyone is asleep, so if i make a soundless escape, no one will even notice I'm gone until morning, and that's exactly what I want. I finally throw off the covers, and jump to my feet. I immediately notice something is wrong. Instead of only having a headache my vision is slightly blurred, and I am even more worried because I need a 30 minute lead on this place.

I look to my left and see my normal purple shirt, white pants, gloves, and red heels. I quickly change my clothes, realizing how much I miss my old outfit. The feeling of putting it on is like putting on those perfect shoes that are nice and worn down. I then slip on my heels and gloves, and put my hair back up. It is good to be me again. I really hated the hospital clothes, my but waqs hanging out of them.

I take another look at the clock. It's already 10:25, man time moves quickly. I look out the window, and see the roofs of other buildings all around, this is too easy.

A small red shine catches my eyes, and I slowly turn my head to see my third eye. I feel my head and notice the empty spot where it belongs, and I quickly rush over to get it. Once the eye is on, I feel a lot stronger and a lot calmer. Hmpt. How many times have I warned not to touch it? A slight anger flickers inside of me, but I quickly disregard the thought.

The next thing that comes to mind is that I need a few supplies. I look around the room and start picking up random items, I'm not even to sure as to what to take, in fact, my head was throbbing. I can't just stay here though, I have to escape and get out of here. 10:27, three minutes to go... I guess I can't decide what to take, and it's probably better not to take anything. I then remember the small across the shoulder bag I have, and get it from it's hanging place on the door. Oh, I think. I need to pay them. I wonder how much that would cost. I decide that it probably cost about $50,000 or 5,000 rings. (saying rings are made from gold, I believe that a ring is worth more than a dollar.) I then take out 5,000 rings from my bag, and put them onto the nightstand to the right of the bed.

I take one last look around, so long hell, I mutter as I take a running start and jump out of the window. Once outside I stop for a while; I just need to admire the sky. It's so beautiful, the stars shine so brightly, and the moon is high in the sky and full tonight. I love it, but I know that I mustn't stay long. I cannot waste time, for the thought of being caught and dragged back to that place.

I start hopping from roof to roof as quickly as I can, hoping that I get enough ground on them. My head is throbbing though, so I can't really think clearly. I also know that it is a bad thing to do all the vigorous things after getting a concussion, but what can I do. I have learned not to trust people from a very young age.

After a while of roof hopping I realize another thing that is bothering me. I need to be free and feel myself again, but I am sad to say I don't know how. I think as I hop from roof top to roof top, happy to have some fresh air running through my body, after being cooped up in that hospital all day. I hate the hospital, it's filled with sick and infected people, and though I feel bad for them, I can not stand it when I'm there.

I try contemplating the night, and notice that there is a sharp cold slice that hits me on the sides. It makes me feel good, but it soon starts stinging at my lungs. I need to use my powers. I'm the Guardian of Sol, I HAVE TO. I speed up hoping that I can get outside the city before it's too late.

I see the buildings ending and the trees starting, yes, I am almost there. I keep running and take one last jump so that I am in the forest. Now I am treetop hoping, and I smile as I remember my life before trees. It was depressing.

I am finally far enough away to breathe. My head is pounding, and I swear I am going to faint. There's just one last thing I have to do before I go to sleep.

I take a deep breath and then I let it all out. I let all my flames out. I scream as I let all my flames lose. I never knew how good it would feel to let this much power out. This is ezactly what I needed to make me feel like me again.

After releasing all my power I felt very defenseless, I was dizzy, and my head was throbbing. I can't take it anymore, everything is so overwhelming, oh no, I can't take it anymore!

And then I am falling, falling back into the darkness. It swallows me up, like the fire swallowed my mother. I am too weak to fight back, and slowly I give in to the pain. It'll be over soon won't it, and with that final thought I am done.

I wake up and feel something soft under me. Am I back in the hospital? I hope they didn't find me; I could get into some major trouble for running away. But for right now, I want to embrace the coziness before my scolding. I roll around, trying to get into a more comfortable position. I then fall off the, whatever I'm on, and let out a small yelp of pain.

I here someone scream my name. It's a familiar voice, but at this point in time I can't tell who it is. I then feel two muscular arms lift me and put me back onto whatever I was on. "Be careful," the voice murmurs. I try to nod, but I can't.

"Is she okay," comes a voice I don't recognize. The other voice sounds worried, and by the way it sounds, the owner of the voice shrugged while saying this (yes I can tell), "Who knows?" the familiar voice answered.

I then stretch my arms, trying to make myself feel better, but it doesn't work. I then open my eyes and see-

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this was a short chapter. Don't ask me why, but it is. I guess I wanted a cliff hanger. But it's pretty obvious who the first person is =) ****Also, I would like to apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. I'm still improving on my writing. **

**Note, if you can't tell who the first person is, all you have to do is look at the genre and at the part of my profile where I list couple's I ship to tell. For all those who truly want this to be a surprise, I praise and warn you now, that you will have to wait.**


	4. An Old Friend

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, here it finally is the next chapter to this story. It has been quite a wait, but then again, it's not like there is anyone who likes this story. If so, it would've had more hits and reviews. Oh, whatever, just read and tell me what you think.**

"Silver..." The word escapes my lips before I even realize what I've said. I don't even realize that I haven't seen him since the time paradox.

"Blaze..." His voice is soft like a whisper, and I feel myself taking comfort in the voice that I use to cherish.

Silver helps me into a sitting position, and holds out a small glass of water. I slowly take the cup, and take a sip of the cool water, letting it rush down my throat and tickle my nerves.

I feel refreshed, and try to get up, only to be stopped by a familiar feeling.

I glare at Silver, already knowing that he is using his telekinesis on me. Silver smiles at me softly, "You were unconscious when I found you, I don't think you're ready to get up just yet."

I intensify my glare, and he just gives me that "you know I'm right" glare that he is famous for. I sigh, and he releases me from his grip, allowing me to return to my resting position.

A brown cat with gray eyes and black hair then walks in. She is wearing faded blue jeans and a t-shirt with a heart angel on it. This brown cat is also carrying a small bowl of ice and water, and next to the bowl she has a blue wash cloth neatly folded.

The cat bends down next to me, dips the wash cloth in the water, wrings it out, refolds it, then puts the wash cloth on my forehead. I involuntarily exhale in relief, and the girl just giggles at me. I then watch as she walks over to Silver and kisses him on the cheek. It's good to know he's happy.

Silver however seems slightly embarrassed, and I have to resist the urge to laugh. "Well, I guess I haven't formally introduced you two." The boy said shyly. "Becky, this is my best friend Blaze." Silver says, pointing to each of us. Even though I won't admit this, but I am kinda touched that he introduced me as his best friend. "And Blaze, this is my girlfriend, Becky." I mentally freeze, girlfriend, since when has Silver had a girlfriend. I then realize Silver is blushing again, and waiting for my approval, and I give it to him with a gentle nod.

Silver smiles before he does the thing that I hoped he wouldn't ask. "Blaze, not to be rude, but why are you back in this dimension?" I freeze physically this time, and Silver must've noticed because he too recoils, and puts his hands up, which is either a sign of defense or preparing for a fight.

This is when I re-realize, I haven't the slightest clue what I've been running from, all I know is it's following me. "I-I don't know," I whisper, my voice suddenly strained.

Silver gives me a soft smile, and runs his fingers through his five pointy quills, a sign that the silver hedgehog is confused and unsure what to do next. However, I am happy to know that he believes me...or at least I hope he does.

Becky who at some point left the room returned with a plate with some apple slices and a few chicken strips, she walks over to me and hands me the plate, which I willingly accept.

I eat the apple slices, watching as Silver and Becky speak. They seem to be having a disagreement about something, but these apples are too good to ignore, therefore, I ignore my saviors.

I guess I am to engrossed in my meal to notice that both Silver and Becky have stopped fighting and are staring at me, because I feel awfully embarrassed when the two start laughing. I look at them with a semi-pleading look, the end of a chicken strip hanging out of my mouth, and they continue to laugh. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, and I self-consciously look away from them.

Silver stops laughing and speaks, "Blaze, it's ok, don't be embarrassed. It was just that that look, it is so unlike you. It was-" However Silver cuts himself off there and looks away. I try to see why he's looking away, however, I guess my vision isn't as focused as I thought, CLASH! Never mind, I guess I subconsciously got to my feet.

Silver is immediately at my side again, checking for bruises. He lightly touches my head and I wince. Silver's eyes widen, and I guess he also knows what's wrong with me.

"Blaze, how did you get a concussion?" Silver asks softly. I'll admit, the boy has gotten smarter with age, but I'm still pretty shocked that he guessed correctly. "I-I ran into a lamppost." I stutter. Silver nods, and he takes the wash cloth now sitting on the coffee table, re-dips it into the water, while using his telekinesis to place me on the couch, and puts the towel on my head.

He takes another deep breath, and breathes out deeply. "Blaze, I need you to tell me everything you remember..." His voice is serious, and then I realize how much his voice has matured in the last two years. He no longer had an overly high pitched voice, it is now somewhere between a tenor and a baritone voice, and I think it fits him just well, and however I will miss his high pitched voice.

I tell Silver all that I remember, the constant running, all the running, the running into the lamppost to stop myself from running, waking up in the hospital, running away from the hospital, with the concussion, escaping the city, and passing out near a tree. I tell Silver all this, waiting for his usual interjections that never come. By the time I finish telling him this, I am slightly panting, and Becky re-fixes the wash cloth.

Silver nods when I am finished, and just leaves the room, signaling for Becky to follow. Becky nods sweetly at me, flashing me a small pitiful smile before following after the gray hedgehog.

The door closes behind her, and I am left to do my own thinking. The first thing that comes to mind is how much Silver has matured during the years. His voice is slightly deeper, and he seems taller. I would say that he also seems more mature, but if you knew Silver from before, he was living alone, saving the world, and everyone in it. And this awhile world saving thing started when they were seven, they fought Iblis until fourteen, when the two went back in time, and made it so it never happened. That meant that technically they never met, and her parents never died. That is the reason why I remember two different pasts that never intersect, one of suffering with Iblis, and one in which I am a princess.

Silver and Becky walk back out, Silver looking somewhat vexed at the moment. I look over to him, and I can see him force a smile for my benefit.

"Well Blaze, you'll be taking Silver's bed, and Silver will be sleeping on the couch." Becky announced, and I watched as Silver smiled for real this time. However, I could still see the fact that he was somewhat vexed over something, and worried for me. I flash him a comforting smile as he walks over to me, and picks me up bridal style.

I nestle into his soft chest fur, trying to get relaxed as he carries me to my...er...his room. He gently places me onto the bed, whispers a soft "Good night," in my ear and leaves me to my own purposes.

I look around the room to see that it is a cyan color, with white diagonal stripes. It's actually quite lovely. Shockingly, the room is neat, even though I think Becky is the one keeping the house neat, and I hope she doesn't expect me to help, because I am terrible with house work. The sheets I then notice have the same design as the walls, and the pillows are either completely cyan or completely white. I giggle a bit, remembering how much Silver had always hated the color. I guess that's changed...

However, I am tired from my long day of thinking, and my head deserves a rest, so I close my eyes and will myself to sleep. This at first does take a while, but soon I fall asleep peacefully.

**Silver's P.O.V**

I walk back down the stair to Becky, who is formally sitting on a couch, just staring up at me. "She's tucked in," I say to her, cracking a small smile.

Becky, however, doesn't return the smile, and I know that our fight from earlier is going to continue, something I don't wish to happen.

"How can you be so sure? This girl doesn't sound like the magnificent Blaze that I've heard you tell about." Becky states in an annoyed tone. I release a breath subconsciously. "Blaze is my best friend, and..." I trail off, not wanting her to know about the original timeline, the one with Iblis. I worry that what I am suspecting is true, and of that is so, then none of us are safe.

"When did this magnificent Blaze run, when was she clueless, when did she smile, when did she forget. Silver, where's this perfect person you made Blaze out to be? That girl definitely isn't her. That girl was stupid enough to run into a lamppost-" "She did that one purpose." I state, sitting her off. "And that perfect person Blaze is, doesn't exist. You barely know the girl. Blaze is just a Mobian, like you and I, and you need to accept it. You know, I will never turn down someone who needs help." I shot back at the girl, the venom in my words shocking myself. Becky also seemed shocked for a moment, but as soon as she regained her composure she walked off, leaving me alone.

I let out another sigh. If Blaze is back here, and she doesn't know why, then I am completely sure that something had is going on, in both of our dimensions, and anyone who knows me, knows I will never run from a fight...

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, what do ya think? Is Iblis coming back, and what really is going on. I do intend on throwing some curve balls into this story, just to mix with everyone, and man, will some of these curves hurt.**


	5. Discussions

**Blaze's P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning to the scent of pancakes cooking in a nearby room. My stomach rumbles, informing me of my hunger, and I force my way to my feet. Immediately there in a sharp pain in my skull, that to me is worse than that of a migraine, and I end up stumbling a bit. Once I make my way to the door, I am greeted by the familiar sensation of being levitated by Silver.

I look down and see silver looking up at me, a sheepish smile on his face. I can't help the small blush that makes its way to my cheek, and I turn away a little to hide from him.

"Sorry, you sounded like you were struggling, that and you were walking pretty heavily for you." Silver explains, easily maneuvering me down the staircase. He then gently lays me on the couch, and once again I feel my cheeks heat up in another blush. Silver smirks at me, or at least he attempt to, it looks much more like a sheepish grin.

Becky walks out of the kitchen a small plate of strawberry pancakes in his hands. She quickly shoots a glare at Silver, and I notice him glare back. Is there something going on between the two? Oh I hope I'm not the cause, I would hate to be the reason that the two break up.

"Here, you go. Good morning!" Becky says with way to much cheeriness for me. I am defiantly not going to answer her with any level of cheeriness. I just nod at her, taking the pancakes and smiling. I guess Silver still does remember how much I love strawberries. I remember when we were younger and whenever Silver would get strawberries he would give them to me. He had never even had a strawberry, or blueberry. Now I feel bad.

"So, Blaze, how are you feeling?" Becky asks, eyeing me skeptically. I look to Silver, but he is too busy eyeing Becky, as if, if he doesn't she will rise up and kill us.

"I'm fine." I say in a dismissive voice, noticing how little Silver seems to trust her. But aren't they dating? Don't you need trust within a relationship? And how am I supposed to know that he is right in not trusting people? I hate to be rude, but Silver isn't the best person when it comes to judging character. I mean sure, I'm not much of a better person, and together we are horrible, but …ah never mind, I lost my train of thought.

"So, you can walk around and stuff. If so I would love to know more about you, do you think you can help me with the housework? Silver claims that he never learned." Becky says, and now I feel bad about having lied.

"Um…do you think that you can teach me, I never learned either?" I say softly, and just out of the corner of my eye I can see the smug smile plastered across Silver's face.

Becky scoffs, and I bow my head in shame. She then sighs, having taken pity on me. "Fine," She says standing up. I get up right behind her, and immediately I feel dizzy and stumble a bit. Of course, Silver is there with his telekinesis, and he holds me up, in a way that goes completely unnoticed by Becky. I look at him and he flashes me a smile, I smile back at him grateful to have him as a best friend.

Silver continues to help me to the kitchen door, and then innocently follows behind us. In the kitchen Becky starts working with the dishes, and I notice Silver using his telekinesis to bring my forgotten plate to the kitchen, throw out its contents, and put it neatly in the sink. Becky looks at him, and I see a small smile grace her features. Silver gives her a small smile back, and for some odd reason I feel my heart lighten a bit.

"So, I guess you ladies will be washing and drying, and I will put everything away." Silver says, a smile plastered on his face. I can't help but giggle at his silly antics, well that's before I realize that he can simply use his telekinesis to do the job for him.

Becky rolls her eyes and turns on the water, I naturally take a step back. You see, it's not that I hate water, it's just natural instinct. Becky looks at me and scoffs, 'Don't tell me you're a stereotypical cat." She says, and I feel bad.

I take a step forward as Becky shoves a wet plate in my hands. I look at it, and then to Silver, who seems busy with something else. My attention turns back to the wet plate, and I now see a pile of wet plates waiting for me. I sigh before starting a fire on the top plate. This should dry them, right.

When Becky looks to put the next plate on the pile she gasps. "FIRE!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I look to Silver and I watch as he falls to the ground laughing, I feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment, and quickly put out the fire. Becky looks at me with wide eyes, but soon she takes a deep breath and gives out a soft chuckle.

"Fine Silver, I guess you're right." Becky says walking over to Silver and kissing Silver. Silver smirks and kisses her back on the cheek. I feel like a third wheel, but it's kind of cute to see Silver so happy. He's like a child in a candy shop; he's always been cute like that.

I subconsciously blush at my own thoughts. How can I think that my best friend is cute, he's my best friend, nothing more nothing less.

I look back to the couple and see them in a full blown make out session, and quite frankly, this is more than a bit awkward. So, I slowly make my way to the plates, and notice that there is a dish towel on the counter near the sink. My fingers wrap around the towel, and I notice that it is slightly damp, but of course, the dish cloth is cloth, so I can't use my flames to heat it.

I sigh as I start drying the dishes, of course, by the time that I am done with the pile of dishes, the other two are done with their make out session, and they start to continue their work. I even notice that Silver is actually helping, and not just using his telekinesis to get the job done quickly.

By the time everything was done, I was tired. I had never known that housework could be so energy consuming, and I guess Silver didn't either, because he was moving even more sluggishly than normal.

Currently, the three of us are just sitting in the family room, sipping on lemonade that I had made with the help of Becky. Well, actually, it was the other way around, but on can dream, right.

Silver smiles at the two of us, sitting on the single seater, a cocky yet sheepish smile plastered across his face. I smile at him, knowing Silver in all his childishness.

"So, Blaze, what actually did happen to you after the…time paradox?" Silver asks softly, and I look a bit off. Would it sound rude if I told him of my social standings after how we were both originally brought up? No, Silver is my best friend, he would definitely understand, right?

"I'm a princess in an alternate direction." I deadpan, hoping that Silver doesn't see through my façade like he normally does. Silver looks at me, his eyes slightly wide, and now, even I feel Becky's eyes on me.

"Wow, that's great…" Silver says, his voice sounding somewhat cautious or uncertain. "But, then why come back here?" Silver asks, and I feel a little offended. I guess it did somewhat hurt, but he is just going to have to deal with it, not to be rude or anything that is.

"I-I'm not really sure." I reply, and Silver's eyes immediately go down, as if contemplating a serious fact. Becky turns to Silver, noticing the exact same thing he did, and leaving me alone to feel stupid for my mistake.

"Blaze?" Silver asks, and I feel his eyes boring into my skull. I look up and meet the golden eyes that used to be the last things I saw before I fell asleep, and the first things I saw in the morning. The eyes, like they always used to be, were laced with concern and worry, the exact same eyes that every morning asked me if we were going to make it. I hate them, but at the same time I love them.

"Yes Silver?" I say, staring back at him, trying to act as innocent as possible. I notice the dying rays of the sun illuminating half of his face as his eyes give off that beautiful golden sparkle. My cheeks heat up, and I am forced to look away, only now noticing the angry glare I am receiving from Becky. Oh, she must think that I am flirting with her boyfriend. That's not good.

"Don't feel like you are a burden to us. Blaze, there is something wring going on in your dimension, and it's coming over to us. I just want to make sure that everyone is okay, so if you have an idea of what's going on, you will never be a burden." Silver says, his voice soft, and still laced with worry. However, one part of what he says sticks out to me, so it is only common sense that I ask.

"Only when the world is in danger?" I ask softly, my voice betraying me and showing the obvious hurt I am feeling.

"No, ugh, that came out wrong. You can come by whenever you want. Blaze, it's you, you should know that." Silver whines, and I giggle at how sincere he looks.

"Silver, you are so naïve." I say with a large smile on my face. Silver smiles back at me, and I feel my heart leap from the small gesture.

"You really haven't changed have you?" Silver says at that moment, and I smile at him.

"You haven't either." I finally say, and another lopsided grin makes its way to my face.

**Author's Notes:**

**To those who actually like this story, or are reading it. I have not given up, I have just been reading and writing other stories. Don't worry though, now that I have a laptop, hopefully now I can update ALL my computer written stories faster.**

**Lastly, please check out my poll on my account page. It would mean so much to me if you voted!**


	6. Fire

**Author's Notes:**

**Next chapter, here. This chapter is in Blaze's P.O.V…and well, yeah, that's it, not much to say…**

I don't know why, but this bed, it feels so nice and comfortable, nice and warm, like when a mother holds a child to her bosom. The warmth encircles me, and it doesn't let me go. In fact, it encircles me to the point that it is suffocating, but there is nothing wrong with suffocating warmth, especially when it beckons to you.

I cough as I continue my walk around the ruins of the town I once lived. The dead and decaying bodies litter the street, and a foul odor mixes in with that of the ashes that seem to be swirling around in the air, making it all the much harder to breathe.

I dodge around a dead body, but end up tripping on another. I land next to the immobile body, and see hollow sockets where the eyes should have been. The cheeks are sunken in, and the skin is stretched tightly over the body, as though it is at the end of its range. The clothes on the body are dirty and torn, ashes littering the once, probably pure white dress. Little tufts of purple and white fur can be seen, and as I scramble up, I am just able to make out the shape of a female cat, and in her arms is a small, empty blanket.

My gut wrenches as I realize who I am staring at, and I have to take a few steps backward to try and regain my mind set. I feel an abnormal heat right behind me, and I turn around and see-

"Get up Blaze!" Silver yells, as I jump up out of my bed, my breath hitched in my throat. I look around the room, and I take notice to the walls that seem to have red, orange and yellow projected on the walls, dancing an ancient fire dance, as though preparing for a ritual that bring forth a great beast of fire.

My eyes widen as I realize exactly what was going on, and only a second later I see Silver barge into my room, Becky slung lazily over is shoulders, his eyes wide with fear and panic. However, I can see them calm just a little bit after he scans my bedroom.

Silver grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the window, which he opens up quickly, before pulling us both out. For a moment I think he expects me to land on the ground, however, as quickly as we jump out, I am enwrapped with the familiar sensation of being held in Silver's grasp through his telekinesis. I then watch as he moves Becky so that he is holding her bridal style, and I feel a pang of jealousy run throughout my body. I mean, I grew up with the boy and his telekinesis, and that's how he always used to carry me, is he trying to replace me?

I watch as Becky moves her hand to cover her mouth, as though she is staring at something horrible. I turn in the direction that her and Silver's eyes are facing and my eyes widen in horror.

"Blaze…" My name is rasped out, as though the person who says it has lost all, if not most, of their ability to speak is lost.

I turn to see Becky, staring at me with eyes wide in horror. I then look over at Silver, who isn't really paying any attention to me, and I get mad. Does he not see that his girlfriend is accusing me of burning the house down? Had I burned the house down, I would've made sure that it was inescapable for her! I mean, I am so sick of her, she is always accusing me of things when she doesn't even know who I am.

"Blaze, look!" I hear Silver gasp, and I turn and look to where Silver is staring, to see this beastly face popping in and out of the flames every now and then. The face is fierce, like that of a monster, a familiar monster that I have seen time and time before.

"Silver, is that?" I ask softly, looking over to Silver who is now clutching onto Becky tightly, afraid that he might lose her. Then again, if you ask me, it's worth it.

"Yeah, it's Iblis." Silver says, looking at me with evident fear in his eyes. I feel Silver pulling me closer to him, and I smile once we are in touching distance. Silver removes one arm from under Becky, and uses it to grab my arm. The boy flashes me one last smile before turning and dashing off into the horizon, leaving his house to burn down in ashes.

Once we land Silver gives me a serious calculating look, and for a moment I am worried that he too us blaming me for what just happened, this is when I feel my anger burn up.

"WHAT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I scream, noticing how they both cower back in fear. Well they should, they deserve it, they were assholes.

"I just wanted to know who made you cry, because that is the only way for Iblis to make it back." Silver says gently, taking a step forward as though he's trying to comfort me. I, instinctively, take a step back, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Blaze?" Silver asks softly, taking another step forward, as if trying to grab and help me, does he not understand that I don't want his pity, I want him to understand, and I will make sure that he does.

"What Silver, don't you understand that I don't want your help or your pity." I yell, and this time, I even whip flames at him. Silver's eyes go wide as he watches the streak of orange and red fly through the air, and then go straight into his hand. The boy doesn't scream or cry or anything, but I see the pain evident on his face, and I realize that I have just messed up.

I watch as Silver raises his hands to his eyes and stares at his destroyed gloves. Is eyes go wide again, and tears start forming in his eyes.

"Blaze?" His voice is hoarse and cracked, as though I had just.

"No." I whisper softly, realizing exactly what I have just done. I hadn't burned anyone in years. I move forward to try and comfort him, but all he does is move me with his telekinesis, and I realize that I might have ruined our friendship.

"Silver I am so sorry." I say, trying to reach out to him. However, Silver only looks at me with frightened eyes, the same eyes he used when he looked at Iblis, when we watched our caretaker get killed, I hate it when he had that look of fear, and of course, Becky noticing this takes a defensive step in front of Silver, who arms open wide as though she is begging me to attack her.

"Blaze, I think it's for the best that you leave for a while, something has riled you up and you need to calm down." Becky says, and I glare.

"Like hell something has riled me up, and it's-" I stop there when I see Silver's large yellow eyes. This is wrong, all wrong, what is happening to me, why do I feel like I know myself, yet I don't. I take a deep breath and sigh, looking at Silver.

"I'm sorry." I say before turning and running off into the night, and I could swear that I heard some voice whisper a single word in my ear.

_Run._

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter is short, however it is necessary for the plot of the story, I need to get Blaze away from Silver, because then everything will happen.**

**So, tell me what you think. Take the poll on my page, I beg of thee.**


	7. Who are you?

My heart pounds in my chest as I finally slowdown to the point of which I am simply walking. I look around and notice that I am at a cliff, one that gives the perfect view of the city before me. I look out and see the bright lights and even hear some random drifts of the music. Cars can be heard honking at each other, and the night seems to be as lively as any night in the town.

On the other hand the smoke fills my senses, I can smell the burning wood and out of the corners of my eyes I can see the remaining flames still dancing over the pile of ashes that used to be the house Silver resided in.

_Silver._

I _burned_ him. I only wanted emphasis, I didn't mean to hurt him, I have never wanted to hurt him, but he is just so…so…naïve. What kind of question was that? What made me cry? I am me, I don't cry, I am stronger than that.

I take a seat on the small overhang and breathe in the deep night air. I need to relax, but I can't, it's like every nerve within my being is itching to do something, to be somewhere, to help someone, but that isn't me. Ugh, what the hell!

"_I know how you can help millions."_

The voice is hissed, low, as though it is a snake speaking in my mind. Oddly, warm arms wrap around me and pull me closer, almost as though it is a mother holding her child to her bosom, and oddly enough I like it.

"_You are an extraordinary young girl, you should show the world and powerful and extraordinary you truly are."_

The voice whispers again and I shiver. "Who are you?" I ask softly, I am so scared, and I keep shivering, yet at the same time I am so calm, and so relaxed. He is warm and inviting, and I love the warm feeling inside my body.

"_I am everything that you are, all of your deepest secrets and fears, yet I am your desires, let me in and I will show you the way. You will never be alone as long as I am here with you." _

The voice coos, and I can't help but close my eyes and let the darkness consume me. If engulfs me, it merges with me, it _is_ me. And then, there are flames.

Suddenly, my eyes snap open and I look around the clear area, my breathing unnaturally heavy. I look around me and see the flames on every side of my body, as though it is trying to slowly creep in and burn me, just like my visions, just like I did to Silver. Fire is dangerous, I am dangerous, I need help, and the voice is willing to help.

What would Marine do, would she be willing to help me? Would she even care? Yes, she would, she is my best friend.

"_Who needs friends? Friends are just an excuse to get on your good side, they don't really care about me, us. Let them go, show them who is boss. Remember how that Silver boy blamed us for the fire, we didn't do it, we were innoccccccent." _

The voice hisses the last word like a snake and I gasp. This voice isn't real, and even if it is I can't trust it. What does it really want me to do?

"_I want you to show the world what you are made of. Who are you?" _

I try and shake my head, but I feel as though this invisible entity has latched itself onto me. It's like a parasite trying to stick onto me and drain me from the inside. I hate every moment of it, I am so used to being free.

Maybe I just need some distance. Once again I cast my gaze out over the land before me, and I frown, the city is still beating with life, not even taking notice to what has transpired here tonight. isn't that funny, the planet that Silver and I fought our entire life to ensure its safety has turned their backs on us, and now treats us as though we are nothing. They simply don't care about us enough; they have so many other things, other people to talk to, and their own lives to live.

I need to leave. I've decided that now. This may have been the place that I grew up in and fought for all my life, but this is not my home. I have no family here, no friends here, no life here, here I am just another face in the crowd, but I am even less.

There I was a princess, I was a guardian, I had a job to do and a life to live. There, I had friends, hell I was even part of a ship crew. There I had a life, and I was the good guy, my flames never hurt anyone, they protected the island I lived from all the opposing forces. But now, now I am left here with nothing. I need to leave, I need to go home.

"_No, no, stay, we need you, there is so much that you could do here. Let's help them become the best town that they could be. All you need to do is trust me. Trust me. I can make so much out of you; all this raw power that you have, all it needs to do is be controlled."_

I wince. I hate being controlled, and I know how to control my flames, I've been doing so for years now.

"_That's why you burned the house down, and Silver, right." _

The voice teases, and can't help but scream into my hands in exasperation. I DID NOT CAUSE THAT FIRE! I WAS UNFAIRLY ACCUSED! THIS IS NOT FAIR!

"_The more you try and refuse the guiltier you sound. I mean let's face it, you were asleep having a nightmare, you could have easily done it then. Or maybe, you're just jealous that Silver has moved on from you, he has a new female in his life, and she is prettier than you."_

The voice is still teasing, and I can't help it anymore. I get down on my hands and knees and I scream, I scream so loud that the birds of the night that were peacefully sleeping on the branches of the tree woke alarmed and squawked loudly. The sound of my screaming intertwines with that of the birds, causing a horrendous sound, loud enough to cause some damage to one's ears if they were listening well enough. But no one is listening, no one ever does.

"_I will give you anything you want…"_

The voice coos, and I frown. Should I listen to it or shouldn't I? I have always been independent, and I have always only relied on me, do I need a new person now?

"Tell me what to do…" I reply.

**Author's Notes:**

**So this chapter was a tad harder to write because Blaze is a strong willed girl, and now I have to break her down and show what she is when she is weak and vulnerable, which is rare for her. The thing is, I see Blaze as someone who needs people around her, because when she doesn't have people around her things go wrong.**

**So, tell me what you think, and sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
